


Circles of Hell: Lust and Greed

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Degradation, Incubus Baekhyun, M/M, Master Chanyeol, Mlem, Raw - Freeform, Smut, demon chanyeol, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun is a new incubus. Since he's a virgin, he can't go inside people's dreams and haunt them. The only way he can do his job as an incubus is to be bedded by someone strong enough to control him.His immediate target is Lord Chanyeol, his creator.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	Circles of Hell: Lust and Greed

Baekhyun is in trouble. As a new incubus, he’s still got a lot of things to learn about. He needs to learn how to slip into dreams smoothly and get out of them without any trouble. If he gets in trouble, then the Master would not like it. However, he can’t even get into someone’s dream because he’s a virgin. 

Incubi and succubi are made out of impurities and are supposed to be impure and evil. He’s a virgin that’s why he can’t do the task he’s been given by the Creator. He needs to sleep with someone first. He needs to sleep with someone stronger and older than him, to taint his still clean heart and make him belong to his job.

The problem is, no one wants to sleep with him.

He’s beautiful, there’s no denying that. So what reason do these demons have to not sleep with him? Are they afraid of virgins or what? If anything, they should be grateful to get the first taste of him. 

Additionally, he’s running out of time. He’s supposed to slip into someone’s dream by the end of the month and report his evilness back to his Creator but he can’t even do that yet because of his stupid virginity. He doesn’t want to disappoint the Master, yet here he is. 

He tried to ask the other demons in their palace, but they always reject him and wave him off like he’s a kid. They always come up with stupid reasons and brush him off. He’s getting mad at this point but at the same time, he feels anxious.

A demon feeling anxious? Maybe Baekhyun isn’t supposed to be a demon.

He shakes his head vigorously. Who the hell is he to questions himself, his Master’s creation, like that? He’s an incubus because his Creator made him that way. And he’s gonna prove to everyone that he’s deserving of that title.

“The Master’s visitors will be arriving in a few, make preparations.” Master’s right hand, Jongin, orders everyone including Baekhyun. Baekhyun scampers along with everybody to help with the preparations. While he’s giving a hand to the maid, it suddenly came to his mind that his Master is someone stronger and older than him.

Scratch that, his Master is the strongest and the oldest entity in this palace… Master is also nice to him so maybe… maybe he could take his virginity so he could finally fulfill his wishes?

\----

“Master.” Jongin bows before Chanyeol who’s skimming through the papers on his study. It’s meant to be his bedtime already but there is still a lot to do considering his demons are slacking off. They’re supposed to cause havoc on Earth so he doesn’t know what’s stopping them. They need to do more to balance right and wrong in the human world.

  
  


“Jongin. What can I do for you?”

“I am here to report to you, Master.” Jongin says in a polite tone. Chanyeol releases one hum before leaning on his chair. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at his servant. “Tell me what you have.”

“I have already reminded your pawns to start moving. Most of them already went to Earth to do their job. The rest are preparing to leave and will be leaving tomorrow morning. There’s someone who’s been slacking off, though.” Jongin reports and a smirk grows on Chanyeol’s lips. 

“It’s him, right?”

“It is as you wished, Master.”

“That’s perfect, Jongin. Tell him to come here so I can talk to him about  _ slacking off. _ Tell everyone that they did a good job refusing him too.” Chanyeol sends Jongin away who bows again before leaving the study. 

Chanyeol intricately commanded everyone to not sleep with  _ his  _ little demon, no matter what happens. All of them think that it’s his challenge to Baekhyun. They are wrong though. Chanyeol commanded them so, to make Baekhyun turn to him as his last resort. 

He wants Baekhyun to ask for it.

He wants Baekhyun to beg for it.

And because of his simple plan, Baekhyun is, for sure, going to do what he wants for him to do.

A few moments later, there are three short and timid knocks on his door. 

“Master?” Comes a loving and sickeningly-sweet voice. Baekhyun’s head pops in the little slit that he made, eyes filled with excitement and a bit of fear. 

“Come inside, little one.” Chanyeol answers. The door opens fully and Baekhyun lets himself in. He bows down in front of Chanyeol, not lifting his head up until the Master motions him up with his finger. 

“You asked for me, Master?” Baekhyun asks, head tilting to one side as he puts his hands behind his back while waiting for Chanyeol to answer. Chanyeol can sense the hint of fear behind his voice but it’s more of a curiosity than everything.

“Yes. Jongin reported to me and said that you have been slacking off. Haven’t I made myself clear that you need to go to Earth and do your job by the end of the month?” Chanyeol says, making his voice as stern as possible. Baekhyun cowers away and looks down on his feet. 

“Master… I cannot do that until someone beds me. I have been trying to ask them to help me but all of them refused! Even if I play with myself, it doesn’t work!” Baekhyun releases his frustration. 

“Did I ask the reason for your tardiness?” 

“N-No, Master… Forgive me.”

“What are you gonna do then? You have to do what I ask of you. If not then you are not worth more than a feed for my pets.”

Pets? Is he referring to the hounds?

Baekhyun’s skin crawls. He  _ loathes  _ the hounds. They’re meat-hungry animals who eat everything they see except their Master. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master. I’ll find out something by the end of this day.” Baekhyun bows, ashamed of himself for being so tardy and unworthy of his title as one of the Master’s incubi.

“Little one, I am sure you know that you are my beloved creation. I do not want to compare you to mere food but if you continue being like this then I might as well do that. I am your Master, I am here to help you if you are in trouble.” Chanyeol says, his hands folded over themselves on the table.

Baekhyun’s heart soars. Is his Master really gonna help him?

“M-Master? Will you really help me?!” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle as he moves forward. His hands settle themselves on the table but Chanyeol didn’t even flinch at the sudden movement. 

“Of course, little one. I want you to do your job so I will help you. You do know what this implies?” The Creator speaks and Baekhyun’s bright face is replaced by a frown. “N-No?”

“I am a stronger being than you. Even if you sleep with me, I am not vulnerable to your tricks. If you even think about slipping into my dreams, I am not gonna hesitate to punish you rightfully. Do you understand me?” Chanyeol says seriously and Baekhyun gulps. 

It’s a waste that he can’t do that… He wants to play with the Master but it seems like he’s not allowed to do so. It would be fun if he gets to play with him one more time though… The Master is very handsome, devilishly so- and it’s an honor to even have him glanced down at you. It’s a bit sad that he can’t go into his dreams and visit him.

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Good. I will see you in my chambers during bedtime. Go prepare yourself.”\

“Yes, Master.” Baekhyun bows down and goes out of the study.

Chanyeol smiles when he hears a loud shout of success down the hallway. He glances up at the clock and sees that it’s near bedtime, he should prepare himself for Baekhyun too.

* * *

Baekhyun bathes himself in milk and makes sure his skin is so soft and smooth. He also did his best to open himself up and prepare himself for the Master. He is not quite sure how big the Master is but he’s probably gonna be huge so he at least stretches himself using three fingers. 

After that, he puts on a purple silk robe and heads down to the Master’s chambers.

As far as he knows, Chanyeol doesn’t allow anyone inside unless he personally asks to see him. Many of his demon friends have talked about wanting to be invited inside the Master’s chambers. He thinks they want to be bedded by their Creator too. 

He squeals again as he takes the hallway. 

“You are not allowed further, incubus.” A guard blocks his way and Baekhyun gasps. 

“S-Sir… The Master has invited me. You can ask him yourself.” Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest.

The huge door behind the guard suddenly opens and Chanyeol shows up, wearing an onyx robe with red prints on it. He looks like he’s fresh from the bath because his hair is still damp. His scent fills Baekhyun’s nose and Baekhyun preens internally at how amazing he smells. He can’t believe he’ll be taking pleasure from him.

“It’s okay, I invited him. You can guard the outer hallway for the night.” Chanyeol dismisses the guard who bows down. He motions for Baekhyun to follow him and Baekhyun does. He follows Chanyeol’s lead and his mouth falls open at how beautiful the bedroom is.

“What preparations did you do, little one?”

_ Little one.  _

It’s such a precious nickname that the Master has given only him. He hopes he doesn’t have nicknames for other demons too. 

“I stretched myself out for you, my lord.” 

“How many fingers?”

“Three,” Baekhyun answers, biting his lip as Chanyeol goes on the bed, situating himself in the middle of it. 

“That wouldn’t be enough but that’s fine. Come here so we could get started.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shyly walks over to him. Baekhyun bows in front of Chanyeol, “Master, thank you for gracing me with this opportunity. I will do my best to please you-”

Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, he finds himself under Chanyeol. The man has a devilish smirk on his face and it’s so sexy combined with the way his hair is falling down on his forehead. Being under the Creator in this situation is a sight that’s gonna be painted in Baekhyun’s mind for a while.

“I am not patient, little one. Instead of blabbering about how honorable it is to be helped by me, how about you pleasure me like a slutty incubus is supposed to do?” 

Baekhyun blushes and nods enthusiastically. Even though Chanyeol said that he’s the one who stars kissing Baekhyun’s neck. His hot breath keeps fanning over Baekhyun’s skin while he’s leaving wet kisses. 

Soft. Baekhyun is so soft that he can be mistaken for a dessert. Chanyeol loves sweet and soft things so he’s gonna devour Baekhyun until Baekhyun is drained. 

Dainty hands hold onto his majestic robe as he suckles on the fair skin of Baekhyun’s neck. He hears Baekhyun’s breath hitches as he grazes his teeth at the skin. Chanyeol’s hand goes to Baekhyun’s chest and goes under the robe, touching the hard nub with his thumb.

“M-Master…” Baekhyun moans breathily. 

Chanyeol ignores the call of his name as he laps on Baekhyun’s neck, nipping at the flesh thinly before sucking it up inside his mouth. His hand travels down to the knot of the silk, undoing it expertly until the robe falls open, revealing the beautiful body of the incubus.

Chanyeol pulls away to study the curvaceous and thick body of his creation, licking his lips right after. Baekhyun’s face and neck turn red at how his Master is looking at him. 

“I took my time to create you and now look at you, you’re the most beautiful amongst them.” Chanyeol compliments him and it’s making Baekhyun feel shy but he doesn’t want to cover himself up while the Master is looking at him, that’s simply rude.

“Thank you for creating me, Master.”

“A simple thank you wouldn’t be enough to please me for all of the time I spent on you. You know what to do, little demon.” Chanyeol says and sits down on the bed. He leans on the headboard of the bed, untying the knot of his robe. Baekhyun watches with hungry eyes, letting his orbs rake down Chanyeol’s body. He’s muscular all over, his stomach is so toned and sculpted while his member is the largest Baekhyun has ever seen. He fears for a moment that he won’t be able to take it like the Master wants him to.

“If you got time to stare then you’ve got time to suck.”

Baekhyun blushes and goes to the space between Chanyeol’s legs. He lowers his head down and grabs Chanyeol’s cock into his hands. A hand is not enough to cover all of it so he uses both. He strokes it, spits on it until it’s wet and messy, before stroking it into full hardness. 

He couldn’t look up at Chanyeol, too embarrassed, so he couldn’t see that Chanyeol is looking at him while biting his bottom lip. The little incubus looks so beautiful trying to please him and he’ll make sure to see this every night.

Baekhyun pops the head into his mouth and he cannot help the little whimper that he produces as he gets a taste of Chanyeol. The Master is delicious, he never felt this crazy over someone’s cock before but now he’s sure that he’ll be aching for this taste every single day. His tongue rakes up and down on the slit, moaning at the wonderful taste of precum that slides down his tongue. 

He’s toying with the head as if it’s candy while stroking the base with his hands. He removes both of his hands and takes Chanyeol as far as he can down his throat. Halfway through, he feels himself gagging at how wide and long it is. 

“Little one, you’re greedy.” Chanyeol comments before his eyes shut because of the pleasure that the back of Baekhyun’s throat brings. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master. B-But if my treat taste as good as this, I’ll be the greediest whore alive.” Baekhyun says before taking in everything. His lips are touching the dark pubes on the base of the cock but he’s still pushing the member in until his eyes are burning with tears.

Chanyeol groans and tangles his hand onto Baekhyun’s hair. He tugs it and makes sure that Baekhyun won’t be able to leave his cock until he wants him off. 

Baekhyun’s producing gagging noises, but he’s loving it. He loves the fat cock down his throat, he loves the taste of his master. Even if he goes out to different men and prey on them every night, he’s not gonna get addicted to them as he is to Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol pulls him off and Baekhyun starts coughing, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“You’ve done so well, little one. Let your Master reward you for being an obedient whore.” Chanyeol mutters and throws Baekhyun down. The undeniable strength that he has is overwhelming. Baekhyun could feel the force on the back of his head, as well as the force that’s making him stick his ass out for display.

Even if he’s surrounded by Chanyeol’s power, he wants it to be the Master’s hands that are doing it to him. He wants Chanyeol’s hands to be the ones forcing him to display his little hole up.

His thoughts go mushy as a fat tongue suck on his rim. Baekhyun moans and clenches his fists when the tongue continuously laps at his hole. Again, Chanyeol is addicted to sweet things and he’s so wrong for thinking that Baekhyun’s neck is sweet. 

His hole is the sweetest thing that Baekhyun has ever tasted and if he can taste it every second of forever, then he’ll do it. 

“Master!” Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol inserts the tip of his tongue inside the hole, circling the inside before pulling away. Baekhyun isn’t even given enough time to breathe when Chanyeol is suddenly forcing his tongue inside, making sure to reach what he can. 

Baekhyun longs for the tongue that’s inside him a few moments ago but he knows that he’ll be getting the real thing so he behaves himself and spreads his legs even farther for his Creator.

Chanyeol spits on his cock, making sure it’s really wet so he could slip in inside Baekhyun without any pain. 

He puts the head over the hole and rubs Baekhyun’s hips with the pad of his thumbs to calm the incubus down. Once Baekhyun is all relaxed, Chanyeol slams his cock in until the base of it is flushed against Baekhyun’s skin. 

The incubus releases the loudest scream he could muster while his face is being pressed down against the bed. It’s so painful but at the same time, he finds pleasure within the pain. Just the thought of having the Master plowing him down is enough to send Baekhyun over the edge but he can’t because of Chanyeol’s force restricting him on his own member.

“You’re so tight, little slut. I don’t think you’re even fit to be an incubus. You’re an angel that deserves to be fucked open every night.” Chanyeol moans at the clasping heat on his cock. 

Baekhyun continuously clenching on him is making his stomach turn. This is the first time Chanyeol is feeling so good with the help of a little demon. He never feels this weird feeling the moment he slides inside a hole, it’s only Baekhyun’s hole that did this to him.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Master. I’m at your disposal.” Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol slowly pulls out and slams his cock back in.

“You’ll let me fuck you open every night? You’ll let me take you whenever I want to?” Chanyeol grunts on Baekhyun’s ear, his chest now flushed against Baekhyun’s back as he harshly thrusts his fat cock inside the tight hole.

“Yes! Yes, Master!”

“Then you’re nothing but my whore. From now on, you’re not just any incubus. You’re the King’s Incubus. No demon is allowed to touch you by any means. You’re at my disposal and you will let me use you whenever I want, however I want.” Chanyeol groans and holds Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun loudly moans. He wants that. He wants to be the King’s personal whore. He wants to be fucked by the King all the time. He’ll stop regarding himself as an Incubus if that’s what the king wants. He’ll just be a hole for the King to fuck and he’s okay with that.

“Little one, I know what’s going on in your head. You like the thought of being my fuckhole?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods, fucking back to the harsh thrust of his master with all his might.

“Yes, my lord! I love it. I love being a hole for you to use.” Baekhyun moans like a little whore and Chanyeol suddenly pulls out of him, making the incubus scream at the sudden emptiness.

He’s flipped over like he weighs nothing, his body folded like he’s a piece of paper. Baekhyun hasn’t even processed their position yet but Chanyeol is already slipping his cock back inside. Baekhyun throws his head back at the pleasure of being stretched open by a cock this big. 

“You’ll let me use you even after knowing that I made my devils refuse your request of getting fuck? So that I could be the one to take this tight hole all by myself?” 

Chanyeol smirks at the way Baekhyun’s cock twitched.

“My lord! I’m honored to have you this greedy for me.” Baekhyun’s eyes shut as Chanyeol pounds his hole like it’s a toy.

“Yes, little one. You’re so perfect that I couldn’t help but be greedy.” 

Baekhyun moans at that and holds onto his own legs tightly as if he’s gonna be taken away if he doesn’t hold them carefully. It’s just that Chanyeol’s thrusts are so powerful that it’s sending him up the bed. Not only that but with the way he’s feeling every inch and every vein, he couldn’t help but unravel.

The head of Chanyeol’s cock finds the area of his prostate and the moment it hits the bundle of nerves, Baekhyun’s eyes roll back and his tongue lols out to the side.

Is this the feeling of fulfillment as an incubus? Baekhyun doesn’t know. He can’t tell. Maybe it’s the pleasure that’s clouding up his brain.

“You’re such a little slut for me that even after knowing how much trouble I put you through, you still chose to be fucked over and over again by my cock. You’re such a stupid whore that’s thirsty for his Master’s cock.”

This degradation- it’s what Baekhyun needs. He needs to hear it every day for the rest of his life. 

“I am! I’m nothing but your whore.” Baekhyun moans. 

Chanyeol grunts at that and drives his hips faster than before, sending the incubus into a frenzy. His hips stutter and he knows he’s gonna spill anytime soon if he doesn’t control himself.

It seems like Baekhyun has sensed that too as his hole gets more fluttery and stars clenching numerous times around his cock. “M-Master, forgive me for being like this… But please let me have your cum. I’ll be the most grateful slut if you give me your cum.” Baekhyun begs and it makes Chanyeol feel closer. 

Baekhyun is not far from his climax too if not only for this force that’s restricting him from coming. 

“If I give you my cum then you’ll be serving me as my toy for the rest of your life. Do you want that?” Chanyeol groans and his hips grow faster as he finds the warmest spot inside Baekhyun.

“Please! I’d want that over anything.” 

The moment Baekhyun says that Chanyeol’s hips spasm and hot strings of cum flood his inside and coats his walls. When Chanyeol came inside him, the force on his cock disappears too and his cock started pulsing until he came all over himself. 

Chanyeol’s cum brands the inside of his hole with his seal- greedily making sure that no one would be able to feel Baekhyun’s walls without any pain. He’s far too greedy and he’s not afraid to let everyone know that.

The whole palace has heard of the screams of pleasure coming from the Master’s chambers and if they now know that Baekhyun is the Master’s bitch, no one dared to say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like my Christmas gift!! Merry Christmas!


End file.
